La leyenda de Korra
by Edward Buck
Summary: la paz en el mundo y en ciudad república es un hecho, pero el señor del fuego Zuko ha muerto dejando el trono a su hijo, podrá el nuevo señor del fuego seguir los pasos de su padre...


**Tierra...**

**Fuego...**

**Aire...**

**Y**

**Agua...**

**"Cuando era pequeño mi padre el señor del fuego Zuko me contaba; que el junto con el avatar Aang y sus amigos terminaron con la guerra de los 100 años derrocando a mi abuelo Ozai. Mi padre junto con el avatar Aang juntaron todas las colonias de la nación del fuego que estaban establecidas en el reino tierra para formar una nueva nación donde todos los maestros de las cuatro naciones convivieran en paz, la capital de esta nación se llamo "Ciudad Republica". Mi padre junto con el avatar Aang hicieron todo lo posible para enmendar la enorme cicatriz que causo la guerra, lamentablemente mi padre junto con el avatar terminaron sus dias en este mundo y como era costumbre el ciclo del avatar continuo reencarnando en una maestra agua llamada Korra, por otra parte como es tradición en la nación del fuego, yo Reko fui nombrado el nuevo señor del fuego.**

**Avatar: la leyenda de Korra**

**Libro uno: Aire**

**"El regreso del cometa de Sozin"**

– ¿Listo para ver el cometa Mako? -pregunto Korra a Mako quien estaba sentado alado de ella en lo alto de el templo aire –Claro -respondió Mako tomándola de la mano. Durante unos minutos Korra y Mako esperaban ansiosos por la llegada del cometa –¡Ahí viene! -grito Korra –Tres... Dos... ¡Uno! Aquí viene -terminaron de decir los dos al unisonó, el cielo comenzó a tornarse de color rojo marrón dejando una vista increíble para los dos maestros elementales –Es hermoso -dijo Korra mirando al cielo, Mako la miro para tomar su mejilla haciendo que ella volteara para verlo por unos segundos los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que Korra tomo a Mako del hombro para besarlo, el beso duro unos minutos; cuando terminaron de besarse los dos se sonrojaron por lo cometido –Sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir -dijo Mako seriamente, Korra acento la cabeza y abrazo a Mako –¡Korra! -grito Tenzin desde el balcón de la torre, Korra se acerco a mirarlo –Hay problemas -dijo Tenzin seriamente, Korra mira a Mako –Vamos -Dijo Mako dando un salto seguido por Korra.

Cuando llegaron al comedor ahí los estaba esperando Tenzin, Lin Being Fong y los principales lideres del loto blacon –Korra -fue lo primero que dijo Lin al verla –Lin -respondió Korra, las dos se miraron en un choque de miradas hasta que Tenzin las interrumpió –KORRA, Lin dejemos esto para después. Tenemos cosas importantes -interrumpió Tenzin separando a las dos maestras –Lin, da tu informe -Gracias Tenzin, hace unas horas el departamento de policía recibió una llamada proveniente de las costas del reino tierra. Al parecer una fuerza desconocida al parecer proveniente de la nación del fuego ah atacada dicha zona, he enviado a mis mejores hombres a investigar pero hemos perdido contacto con ellos, así que la orden del loto blanco decido acudir ante Korra... -termino de decir Lin –¡Pero estaba en algo... Importante! -recrimino Korra –Korra, tu deber como avatar es primordial –¡Pero! Tenzin –Korrra... Ya hablamos de esto -termino de decir Tenzin, Korra bajo su mirada –Esta bien iré -dijo Korra sin animo alguno, en eso entra Jinora al comedor –¡Jinora!, ¿Que haces aquí? Te dije que te quedaras con tus hermanos -dijo Tenzin seriamente –Lose papá, pero tienes que escuchar esto -respondió Jinora, llevando Tenzin al radio mientras lo seguían Korra, Lin y los lideres del loto blanco.

Cuando llegaron a la radio escucharon lo siguiente.

–(por radio) ¡Noticias de ultima hora!, la Nación del fuego a comenzado un ataque masivo al reino tierra, a continuación el señor del fuego Reko dará una informe de la situación.

–_Ciudadanos de la Nación del fuego el ataque de hoy será uno de muchos ataques al Reino tierra, la Nación del fuego esta disfrutando de tiempos de riqueza y paz desde el fin de la guerra, nuestro pueblo esta feliz... es tiempo de volver a expandirnos. _–Increíbles palabras del señor del fuego Reko, a continuación el señor del fuego Reko contestara algunas preguntas.

–Señor del fuego, ¿Porque ha decidido este repentino ataque? _–Le he prometido a mi abuelo terminar lo que mi tátara abuelo Sozin inicio._

–Una pregunta señor del fuego, ¿Todo esto va contra los principios de su padre, que dice al respecto? –_Mi padre, mi propio padre... Fue un cobarde al no seguir los pasos de mi abuelo y como dije antes, le prometí a mi abuelo Ozai terminar lo que se inicio, eso es todo._

–Como lo escucharon ciudadanos de ciudad republica, el señor del fuego Reko ha declarado la guerra al mundo.

–Todos los que estaban presentes quedaron con la boca abierta al escuchar aquel reportaje –Korra, esto ya es demasiado grave -dijo Tenzin rompiendo el silencio –Lo se Tenzin, iré a prepararme -respondió Korra firmemente.

Luego de unos minutos Korra salió de su habitación con todo lo necesario para su viaje, pero antes de salir por la puerta, Jinora, Ikki y Meelo corrieron hacia ella para darle un fuerte abrazo, luego de unos minutos entro Tenzin a la habitación junto con Pema_ –_Gracias por todas tus enseñanzas Tenzin -dijo Korra –No Korra, gracias a ti yo pude aprender mas sobre ti y de lo nuevo que es este mundo -dijo Tenzin, Korra lo abrazo y luego hiso una reverencia.

Después de ese momento conmovedor, Korra salió del templo aire y fue por Naga que estaba en un establo –Lista para una aventura mas... Naga -dijo Korra acariciando a su perro polar y llevándola al puerto del templo.

Cuando llegaron al puerto un barco del loto blanco la estaba esperando –Avatar Korra, estamos listos para zarpar -aviso el capital en lo alto del barco, Korra acento la cabeza y puso su mochila en el lomo de Naga –Hey Korra -Korra volteo –¡Mako!, ¿Que haces aquí...? -pregunto Korra muy sorprendida –Vine para ir contigo -respondió Mako, Korra quedo sorprendida por la respuesta –Vamos el barco no esperara -dijo Mako con una gran sonrisa, Korra le devolvió la sonrisa y subio a Naga –Llegando al puerto de cuidad republica iremos a buscar a Bolin -dijo Mako, Korra acento la cabeza y los dos subieron a cubierta –Todo estará bien Korra -dijo el maestro fuego tomándola del hombro.

–Ten fe Tenzin, ella estará bien -dijo Pema abrazando a Tenzin –Lose Pema. Tengo fe en ella, desde el día que la conocí -respondió Tenzin devolviéndole el gesto a su esposa.

–Señor del fuego Reko, el dirigible imperial esta listo para partir -aviso un maestro fuego imperial –Bien, avisen al ministro de guerra quiero ver el arma prototipo.


End file.
